warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Dream
Blurb This story is about Yellowfang noticing how a kit's future might end the same way as Brokenstar's, and helping the mother of the kit raise her. The kit struggles to be good in spite of other cats treating her like how cats treated Brokenstar when he was young. Will she become good, or end in a future of being a bloodthirsty leader? Or is it something beyond that? Allegiances ShadowClan Leader: Ebonystar - ebony tom with amber eyes Deputy: Ivorypelt - ivory she-cat with blue eyes Medicine Cat: Blossomheart - pale ginger she-cat with pinkish white chest and ears Warriors: Snakefire - big broad-shouldered dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes and smooth glossy fur Seaflame - ginger tabby she-cat with sea blue eyes Wolfmask - long-haired Siamese tom Robinpelt - red tom Falconwing -golden tabby tom with brown tail tip Queens: Flowerpelt - slender white she-cat with heather blue eyes, golden belly, and pinkish white tail tip Orangeflower - dark orange she-cat with brown paws, tail tip, and muzzle Doeleaf - light brown tabby she-cat with cream belly Elders: Lionclaw - golden tom with cream chest Apprentices: Kits: Dreamkit - light brown tabby she-kit with light blue eyes Dustkit - black and cream tortoiseshell tom-kit Snakekit - red tabby she-kit Foxkit - ginger she-kit with black ear and tail tips Sheepkit - fluffy cream she-kit (kit to Orangeflower) Prologue A dark gray she-cat gazed into the Pool. The little she-kit had some struggles, but she became a leader at the end. While she was speaking to StarClan, an image of the dark gray she-cat's son came in. The she-cat gasped in horror as she found out that the little she-kit's future could end up like her son's. I have to help her mother. I won't let any other cat suffer the same like me. ''she thought. ~ "Flowerpelt," mewed a voice from behind. Flowerpelt turned to see an, well, she doesn't like describing cats this way but, ugly she-cat. "Wh-who are you?", she stammered. "I am Yellowfang," the cat replied "I am Brokenstar's mother. Your daughter will experience the same things as him. I am here to help you." "Wait, my kit is...?" Flowerpelt's beautiful eyes widened in fear. "No, I will explain later, for your clanmates are waiting for you to wake up." "Wait-" and with that, she was awake. Chapter 1 "Sister, you're finally awake!", the voice of Seaflame said. "Where's Blossomheart?" Flowerpelt asked sleepily. "In the medicine cat den, duh!" Seaflame replied playfully. ~ "I know, I saw." said Blossomheart casually while sorting herbs right when Flowerpelt walked in "A medicine cat named Leafpool told me that Yellowfang helped her when her kits were born too, but your kitting is more important because your kit can turn out to be like Brokenstar, but since you're not a medicine cat, you can change your kit's future, oh, yeah, by the way Yellowfang is a medicine cat. And then she showed me what you were dreaming." Blossomheart gasped for air. " Blossomheart, are you OK? I mean, are you casual or crazy?" " Oh, I don't know, why should I know? I do know everything already! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!" " Uh, sister, I think you need some-" THUD! " poppy seeds." Blossomheart fainted. ~ I know what you're seeing. I know what you're hearing. I know that you're worried that I'll turn out like me before I died two times. I know that you don't know I'm me. I know you don't know I'm actually your son. I know you think I don't exist anymore. I know you think I'll never have a second chance. I know you don't know that I ''am ''Brokenstar. And I know you don't know I'm doing this for you. Chapter Two I am Brokenstar the former leader of ShadowClan. Former dead cat of the Dark Forest. Former nothing. Now I am Dreamkit, a ''she-kit. I wanted to be a tom-kit but noo ''Spottedleaf said that I needed to look less like me because I'm a pale brown tabby and the Brokenstar me is a brown tabby! " Dreamkit, you opened your eyes? Oh, they're beautifully sky blue!" exclaimed ''mom. Wait a second. Is that- Spottedleaf? Time to act. " Mommy, who's that?" I pointed my tail to the new Spottedleaf. Wait a second, are those other two Tigerstar and- Antpelt?! " Oh, those are Dustkit, Snakekit, and Foxkit. You can go play with them!" I padded toward them. " Guys, what is going on?" I hissed quietly. " Well, I didn't want to leave you forever alone, and then Snakekit agreed being my littermate and Foxkit had no choice whatsoever but he- I mean she felt safer being my littermate so yeah. It feels weird being a kit again, doesn't it?" said Spo- I mean Dustkit. "Why did I have to be the runt- again?" squeaked Snakekit. I tried hard not to laugh, but I did. " You sound like this too!" she squeaked again. " I do? Oh yeah it does! Wait a second, I squeak?!" I realized " AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" " Snakekit, did you upset Dreamkit?" Orangeflower asked. " She just saw a spider!" " I thought it was going to be hard taking care of Dreamkit," I heard Flowerpelt whisper. What was that supposed to mean? Chapter 3 I'm starting to forget a lot about my past... I can't even remember my name anymore! Then again, it HAS been five moons already, and I AM a kit, so it's not very surprising. But I still can't believe I can't remember something so big about myself. Dustkit says that it's normal because before this, we were like nothing to StarClan, the Dark Forest, and live cats, so now our past would slowly become like nothing to us. ~ Now that we have new lives, we suddenly have the urge to be playful, become apprentices, and explore. Once, Dustkit tried to go inside a bush for no reason. He came back out trying to run to the medicine cat's den with thorns all over him.